Red & Purple
by GalaxyLight364
Summary: Elsword and Aisha are having constant cooperation and fun times with themselves. Will their relationship with each get better or worse or will it be normal as time goes by. Multiple one-shots. Multiple class ships; (LK X EM), (RS X VP) and (IS X DW).
1. The Visit (RS X VP)

**GL (GalaxyLight): I decided to do another Elsword story while continuing my studies. I'll be doing Elsword X Aisha. Yep, a classic ship for the two of them because what the heck. Somehow, their personalities towards each other makes me find it funny and adorable. I'm to put multiple class ships of Elsword X Aisha meaning I'll be doing the main classes; Lord Knight X Elemental Master (LK X EM), Rune Slayer X Void Princess (RS X VP) and Infinity Sword X Dimension Witch (IS X DW) in each chapter. Yeah... I'll only be doing three chapters in this story, one for each. I'll start with RS X VP. To be honest, LK X EM is my favorite out of the others and I plan to use it for last. So in others words, the order will be RS X VP, IS X DW and then LK X EM. Without anytime to waste let's start this story.**

 **Note: I won't be using PoV in this story thinking that it would get in the way.**

 **Classes**

 **Elsword: Rune Slayer**

 **Aisha: Void Princess**

Elsword was staying at home while Elesis had gone to do some work. Just when he thought he'd finally be able to live in peace by himself. Unfortunately, the key that Elesis had ended in the hands of someone else.

"Excuse my Intrusion~" A purple headed twin-tailed girl greeted Elsword while playing on her holo games which was made by Eve.

"So you're here again." Elsword sighed while scratching his head.

"Isn't that fine? Since it's not really that big a deal." Aisha pouted. "Plus while you were injured in the last quest, just who was it who looked after you, hm?"

"Yeah yeah, thanks a lot." Elsword then found a bag filled with ingredients to cook. "...So you even went and bought groceries."

"Ah, for dinner I was thinking Fresh Yellow Tail... You don't have a problem with fish, do you?" Aisha asked.

"Nah, don't worry over that. As long as it fits for human digestion, I'll eat it." Elsword answered.

"What's with that."

Truthfully, ever since Elsword started leaving the housework to Elesis and Aisha, his lifestyle has done a complete 180. 'The washing's all done, the cleaning is as well, huh...' He thought to himself. After the battle with Scar, it already been a month since Aisha had offered to come and help the El-siblings after Elsword has been so incapacitated that he couldn't even go about his ordinary routine.

"You can't really do any housework, right...?" Aisha slowly asks. "So...Well, I can help... if you want..." She then begins to blush which Elsword ignored as he sat on the bed. Elsword thought she was making some sort of joke. Unfortunately, that wasn't entirely the case.

"A~H! IT CAN'T END IT LIKE THIS~!" Aisha was playing on her holo games and sadly lost. "No way, I can't possibly lose! That's just impossible!" She snarled.

"You just saved before the Seven Heroes anyway..." Elsword sighed. He then patted her head. "Come on, don't get all angry just because you lost. -Really now, you still got data from along the way, don't you? It should be fine if you try again. I'll even help you, ok?" Aisha just stared at Elsword who was above her also having a red face. "W...What?"

"...Your hand... it looks like you're just calmly touching my hair like it's no big deal."

Elsword chuckled. "I bet it pisses you off, right?"

"N-No...~! That's not it, It just bothers me that I enjoy being patted by you!"

"Ah, z'at so...?"

Aisha then begun to realise what she said and blushes even more. 'W, W, What am I saying?! I'm...' She thought to herself.

Before she could do anything else, Elsword patted her shoulder. "Then, this must bother you even more I guess."

Instead of Aisha blushing she began to get angry. "I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID EARLIER, YOU DEFINITELY PISS ME OFF~!" She was about to attack him with lightning.

"HEY! ANYTHING BESIDES MY SWORD IS OFF LIMITS~!" Elsword shouted. But it was too late. Aisha pulled off a lightning bolt at Elsword. Elsword immediately grabbed his sword. "WATCH IT!" He shouted as he parried with his sword. "Aren't you going a little overboard...?"

Aisha didn't say anything for a while. Then her words that came out was... "...I'll go and prepare the food."

"Eh?" Elsword said confused. Aisha just went to the kitchen. Luckily, she's has been practicing cooking lately. She first put on an apron. Elsword just stared at her.

"...What?" Aisha asked.

"Uh, no, it's nothing." Elsword replied.

"You're so weird." Aisha then began cooking.

'What the heck, just when I thought she was pouting, she suddenly turned all happy..." Elsword thought to himself. 'It doesn't really seem like... she's all that mad anymore at least.' "Mmm... I just don't understand girls." He just scratched his throat.

After Aisha finished cooking, both of them ate together. They didn't really talk much to each other. They just eat the food that was prepared in front of them. After they finished eating, they were both back in Elsword's room.

"Phew, thanks for the meal~" Elsword said as he fell on the bed.

"Don't mention it." Aisha replied. "You got some bad manners."

"Yeah yeah." Before Elsword could see anything else, he saw Aisha immediately moving backwards and getting closer to him. Then without seeing it coming, she sat in front of Elsword.

"Uwah, it's a right fit." Aisha slightly moaned.

"...Hey now... Aren't you the one with bad manners?" Elsword asked nervously.

"Wha~t, isn't it rather nice? Or at least, you don't seem to hate it, right?" Aisha teased.

"...Shut up." Elsword growled. "...Weren't you feeling angry?"

"Hm?"

"So to hide your embarrassment, you'd actually try to electrocute someone, Aisha..."

"What? With Elsword's thick-headedness, it's not like it would do anything. You really seem to be in a rotten mood today. What's up with you?" Aisha turn so both of them could see each other.

"Hey, if you move that way...!" Because of Aisha turning, Elsword began to lean backwards. And before anything else could happen, he fell down on the bed while Aisha fell down on him. There was a sudden silence. Aisha's heart was beating as she was blushing while Elsword was just twitching. With a sudden jerk, Aisha lifted herself up.

More silence was heard. But then that silence disappeared after Elsword chuckled. "Man, I'm just no match for you, Ai~sha~." He teased.

Aisha just looked at him blushing deep red. Then she let herself fall down on Elsword again with a thud.

"Guh~" Elsword groaned. "What?"

"...Stupid Elsword." Aisha pouted.

 **GL: That's it for RS X VP. Next will be IS X DW. As usual, Aisha is acting all tsundere over Elsword. Guess both of them haven't changed a bit, huh? Well, maybe few. Anyway, the next chapter will have a similar plot to this chapter. Some of these chapters are a bit short so I apologise for that. Until then, see you later!**


	2. The Outside (IS X DW)

**GL (GalaxyLight): Alright! Back to Elsword X Aisha. I'll be switching classes in each chapter if you have to know. This time it will be Infinity Sword X Dimension Witch (IS X DW). This takes place in the next day of the previous chapter. Enough dilly-dally. Let's do this!**

 **Classes**

 **Elsword: Infinity Sword**

 **Aisha: Dimension Witch**

Elsword was going back home after he has finished his sword training at the academy until he got a message from Aisha.

"Elsword, you're free after school today, right? Come shopping with me."

Elsword and Aisha go in separate schools. Elsword goes to a swordfight academy while Aisha goes to a magic academy.

Being a joker, Elsword replied "S, A, Y... P, L, E, A ,S, E?... There we go." and then send it to Aisha leaving out a smirk. "All right then."

"NOT 'ALL RIGHT'". Elsword turned to see Aisha who was waiting by his school for him and she was mad.

"OW!" Elsword yelled as Aisha clonked him with her staff.

Aisha sighed and grabbed her bag. "Hey, you did know that you're running low on the daily necessities at your house, right?" She asked.

"Ah... Now that you mention it, I guess I am." Elsword replied.

Aisha sighed again. "Why is it that I have to take care of these things anyway?"

"But I'm very grateful for all you do." Elsword tried to speak sense and it made Aisha feel a bit better.

"Hm, well, as long as you understand. I'm making your favorites for dinner, so at the very least, you should help me carry everything."

"Fi~ne."

Elsword followed Aisha to the supermarket. The first place they got to was... a toy shop. Elsword became dumbfounded to the reason why they are here. He looked at Aisha and she looked like she want to go in.

"Umm... In what dimension does this count as a supermarket?" He asked almost disappointed.

"It's cute though, right?"

Elsword didn't want to go in though. He thought it would be a waste of time to go in and look at toys. "Well then, I'll be going." He was about to leave until Aisha grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't even think about going home." She snorted. "You're coming, right? To go shopping with me?"

"Come on, please don't make me do this seriously."

"But just look. There are other guys in there shopping too." She said as she pointed at a guy and a girl examining a plushie.

"But that's because they're dating." Elsword replied.

"...Mh!" Aisha looked at Elsword with a serious face and then grabbed his hand and dragged him to the store. "Then there is no problem at all."

"H, Hey wait..." Then Elsword saw Aisha's face was really red. "...Fine, whatever." Elsword gave up and helped her with the shopping.

While looking at some toys, Aisha found a dog-like plushie and she went crazy with it. "KYAA! HOW ADORABLE~!"

'Is that... a dog?" Elsword thought confused.

Aisha began cuddling the plushie constantly while Elsword was waiting for her to finish. But the longer she was praising it, the more annoyed Elsword was getting. After 3 minutes of waiting and cuddling, Aisha finally stopped and thought about something.

"...Ahh, I really want it." She wimpered.

"And to think you're an ojou-sama." Elsword sighed. "If you really want it that badly, why don't you just buy it?"

"I would, but... Hey, Elsword, would you mind if I left it at your house?"

"Eh? Why?"

Just think... If I leave it in my house, Rena, Elesis or possibly Eve will, well, you know..."

"Ah, yeah."

Both of them knew what would happen if Aisha left it in her house. If Rena, Elesis or Eve found it. They would probably be like "What a surprisingly feminine hobby for you, Aisha." and then they would all chuckle. Aisha did not want that, and Elsword probably don't want to hear something like that either.

"...Well, if you only want to leave it at my house, then okay." Elsword agreed as he was looking at another toy. 'Oh, this one moves' He thought.

"Really!?" She said with a puppy face.

"Y, you don't have to get that excited..."

After they bought the plushie, they left the store as they were finished in there. Aisha chuckled after buying the plushie.

"That's great. You got what you wanted." Elsword praised as he was also carrying Aisha's bag.

"Sorry for making you carry my bag." Aisha apologised.

"It's no big deal."

"Ah, yeah~" Aisha then suddenly grasped Elsword's free hand. "Ehehe~" She giggled.

Elsword slightly blushed red. "...Uh, you know," He piped up. "walking together hand in hand is going to make it hard to buy groceries."

"You're right." Aisha agreed. "Well then, let's put the rest of the shopping on hold for today."

"Hey." Elsword grunted.

"Ahaha, I'm just playing, it was a joke."

To move faster around the area, they used transportation to go home to drop their items. "We can drop off our things at my house first." Elsword told her.

"Yeah, the supermarket's not far from your house." Aisha replied.

"Phew, it's so hot out." Elsword sighed deeply as drops were coming out of his cheeks. "You can really tell that it's summer."

"Oh yeah, Elsword, now that it's summer vacation, do you have any plans? Are you going to do something with your sister together?" Aisha asked.

"...Well, if I don't have to do make-up lessons." He answered.

"Ahaha... Summer's really no time to be studying, now is it~" Aisha laughed.

Both of them told each other what they were going to do in their summer vacation. "Hm... So then I guess you'll be going back home after dinner?" Elsword asked.

"Just for a bit." Aisha answered. "It's not like it would do any good to stay at the academy the whole time."

"Hm, then I guess I'll work a bit during that time."

"Ah, so that means you're keeping yourself free for when I'm here, huh? How nice of you." Aisha smirked.

Elsword became silent for a bit and then said "...So what?" Aisha chuckled as Elsword turned away to watch the scenery.

Aisha then moved closer to Elsword while he wasn't looking. And then she leaned on him, surprising Elsword. "...M~m." She slightly moaned. "It's summer now, you know~?"

Elsword didn't say anything for a while. All he said though was "...Seriously, it's way too hot... y'know?"

 **GL: That's it for IS X DW. Last chapter will be LK X EM and that chapter will be the best one out of the other three (Sorry guys). So wait patiently as I write the last chapter. See you then!**


	3. The Night (LK X EM)

**GL (GalaxyLight): Here it is. The last chapter going with Lord Knight X Elemental Master (LK X EM). And guess what else, they're here with me.**

 **Aisha: 'nervously shaking'**

 **Elsword: You okay there, Aisha?**

 **Aisha: Y-Yes! I'm fine!**

 **Elsword: You sure? You're shaking quite a lot.**

 **Aisha: I told you I'm fine!**

 **Elsword: ...If you say so..."**

 **GL: Now let's begin!**

It was 11:15 at night as Aisha freaked has she saw the time.

"EH? Is it that late already? HOW DID I GET THIS LATE?!" She shouted. "I complete missed the last transportation!"

"Aisha... Telling me that isn't going to change anything; besides I'm still numb from earlier." Elsword said as he was tingling with numbness. Aisha was watching her holo-videos Eve made, but she can't seem to find the channel she was looking for. So she tried using her lightning to find the right one. But Elsword also got caught in the lightning due to the fact she was using a lot of magic. "Would you normally use your powers just so you can watch the channel you want?"

"Y-Yeah, sorry about that..." Aisah apologised.

Elsword sighed. "Look, if you can just teleport your way there, wouldn't be much easier to get home?"

"Do you seriously believe that I can just teleport the middle of nowhere due to my home being far away and I will start to get lost if I don't know where I am? For example, if I accidentally teleport to an monsters home, I'd be suffering consequences."

"Ah, that would be bad, wouldn't it?"

Since teleporting had disadvantages, that was dropped out of the idea. 'Even if I ran all the way back home now, it would be the dead of night by the time I got there.' Aisha thought to herself. She began thinking more, unfortunately there weren't any ideas of how she was going to get back. So there was only one thing she could do.

"I KNOW, I'LL STAY HERE TONIGHT!" Aisha shouted as she made up her mind.

"Um, Aisha..." Elsword interrupted. "Instead of just breaking your home's curfew, is it okay to stay out like this?"

"I'm pretty sure Elesis wouldn't mind if I stay here. Just think about it! If I call anyone else here, it'll be problematic in the future." Aisah paused for a bit. "Well, that is... I wouldn't want to be disturbed..." She then began to blush a bit. "Anyway, I've been out all night chasing you around before! So since everyone else will probably think that's what's I'm up to, it's fine!"

Elsword didn't entirely feel comfortable about it. Aisah notices it too. "Ah, Ahaha, anyway, it seems kind of hot in here, doesn't it? I'm really starting to sweat." She changed the subject. "Hey, Elsword. Do you mind if I use your bath?"

"...I doubt it would stop you if I said no..." Elsword agreed. "Do you know how to get the bath ready?"

"Ah, yeah, the heater is in the kitchen isn't it?" Aisha then gave him a sharp look as she was glaring at him. "...You know I'll kill you if you peek, right?" She twitched.

"I know, just go already, Elemental Master." Elsword sighed.

Aisah then left the room as she was relaxing in the bath. As for Elsword, instead of peeking, he decided to watch some holo-vids. However, the channels only got him bored. "Ahh~... All the programs are boring at this hour of the night." He yawned. "No matter where I turn, it's all news and stuff. Something about how to level up through breathing exercises."

Then Elsword heard a door opening up. Aisha was finally done in the bath. She was wearing one of Elsword's T-shirts and white shorts. '...So it seems there are girls foolish enough to actually use the bath at somebody else's house like it's nothing.' Elsword thought to himself.

Aisha then kneeled down and landed behind Elsword cuddling him. "I'm back~" She said in a cheerful mood.

"Yes, I know." Elsword sighed.

"Looks like you really didn't try to peek."

"Ahh, now my clothes are all wet." Elsword sighed as his clothes got wetter.

"What's the difference? You're going to take a bath in a minute anyway."

"Yes, Yes, I know." He sighed again. "In any case, make sure you dry off properly before you step out if the bathroom. "Here come this way."

"Eh?"

Elsword came back with a towel and stood up behind her. "Okay, hold still for a second." He began wiping Aisha's hair.

"NNGN~!" She groaned. But she tried to resist the pain as hard she could. "Ah, you know, I borrowed some of your clothes." She told him.

"It's not like I really mind, but there should have only been the shirt left still?" Elsword asked.

Aisha then stood up and twirled around revealing her white shorts. "I wore my shorts today, so it's alright." Aishs replied and then giggled. "Ehe~, did it look like I wasn't wearing anything else?"

Elsword groaned. "Okay, I'm going to take a bath now. Don't peek."

"AS IF I WOULD~!" Aisha shouted she stick her tongue out.

After a nice, warm bath, Elsword came back to his room. "Time for something to drink." Then he saw seeing Aisha with a Popsicle.

"Welconh 'ack~" He hear her say.

"How can you just go and eat other people's ice cream?"

"It's not that big a deal, right?"

"Well, I don't mind though."

"Ah, let me pay you back for drying off my head. Hold this for me a sec." Aisha stick the ice cream into Elsword's mouth as she began drying his hair with a towel while she was humming. "There, good boy." She said as she was done.

"Eez 'ou..." Elsword said when he meant to say 'Geez you..." since he got a Popsicle in his mouth.

Much later, Aisha was sitting on Elsword's lap while watching the holo-vids.

"...Fuwah~" Aisha yawned. "I'm getting sleepy."

"Is that something you should be saying to someone you're using as a cushion?" Elsword sighed. Aisha then got off of Elsword and then fell on the bed tired. "It's fine if you want to sleep, but at least hand me the blanket."

"Hm? Why?"

"If I sleep directly on the floor this time of year, I'd catch a cold, wouldn't I?" Elsword explained. "I'm not that robust, you know."

Aisha got up as she gave him an angry glare. "... **HMM?** " She growled.

"...Um, huh? Aisha?" Elsword then began moving slowly away from Aisha in the bed.

"YOU WORTHLESS GUY~!" Aisha then immediately leaped on the bed and landed on top of Elsword."

"Um, Aisha,"

"WHY DO YOU THINK I'M EVEN STAYING HERE!?" She shouted. "Y, You're always like this! You never seem to understand me! Since the day we met, you haven't changed at all! From the very beginning, haven't I been chasing after you the whole time!?" IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Elsword was hardly listening. He was just angry that Aisha is scolding him like she's better than him. But mostly, he just couldn't take Aisha's noisiness. "GEEZ! SO NOISY!" He shouted as he almost threw Aisha off the bed so he could be free from her.

"Ah!"

"All I've been hearing is you complaining."

"BUT, ELSWORD, YOU...!"

"Ahh, enough already. If you keep making such a fuss, I'l have to shut that mouth of yours."

Aisha then stopped talking. Silence was heard around the area which made Elsword unknowingly uncomfortable.

"...Pff~ AHAHAHAHAHA!" Aisha then began laughing happily out loud.

"...What?"

"Aha, go ahead and try it. You dummy. I'll take you on anytime.

* * *

 **Extra Story**

In a bright sunny day, Elsword and Aisha were at the park holding hands after they finished shopping.

"Oh yeah. Hey, Elsword." Aisha piped up.

"Hm? What is it?" Elsword asked.

"Isn't it about time, that you put it clearly into words for me?"

Elsword thought about and then understood what she meant. "...Huh?" He pretended to not know what she was talking about.

"You know, it starts with 'I lo-'." Elsword ignored her. "Geez, trying to play dumb. If you don't say it, I won't kiss you."

Elsword finally began to speak as she said that. "...Hm, well, if Aisha says it first, then maybe I'll think about it." He answered.

"Eh!? What kind of answer is that?" Aisha said annoyed. "You're so stubborn."

"I could say the same to you."

"So unreasonable."

"Shut up."

When the couple finally reached to Elsword's house, they decided to do something before leaving. Both of them were against each looking like they are about to kiss.

"Wa-Wait, this isn't right...!" Aisha stuttered.

"Come on, just close your eyes, dummy." Elsword sighed.

Elsword and Aisha both closed their eyes as their heads got closer to each other as their lips met each other. After a long kiss, they broke away for air as their faces were crimson red.

"...That's not fair, doing it so suddenly." Aisha complained.

"I didn't hear you telling me I couldn't." Elsword teased.

"That's because you tricked me."

"You're blushing though, Aisha~"

Aisha twicthed and then gave him a miserable look. "Shut up, stupid Elsword."

 **GL: Phew, finally it's all done. That's it for Elsword X Aisha.**

 **Aisha: 'Blushing'**

 **Elsword: Blushing again, Aisha?**

 **Aisha: SHUT UP! METEOR SHOWER! 'summons meteors but keep missing Elsword.'**

 **Elsword: Where are you aiming?**

 **Aisha: GRRRR!**

 **GL: Alright! Alright! That's enough you two. I will continue to do The Legend of Elsword series now. I might do another ship story but that won't be done for a while. Until then, read more of my stories. Thanks everyone!**


	4. The Last Requests (IS X DW)

**I know I stated that this story would be only a three-shot, but for some reason, I decided to do multiple one-shots of Elsword X Aisha. Why? I dunno really, for some reason their personalities in their relationship is kinda funny and understandable in some ways. Aisha being a tsundere and Elsword being a serious or funny guy (Lord Knight is the only serious one although). I decided to make more just to see how it stands out in their romance, humor and battles of their relationship.**

 **In this one-shot, which will be IS X DW, this will take place in the Collapsing Temple of Fire where Elsword and Aisha went ahead and battles Entrance Demon Jin and Enslaved Demon In; 2vs2. Unfortunately, Elsword and Aisha were not feeling so hot and were now cornered. In grants them a last request! Probably not his smartest move ever.**

 **Classes**

 **Elsword: Infinity Sword**

 **Aisha: Dimension Witch**

 **Rena: Night Watcher**

* * *

Elsword and Aisha were close to find Ifritan until they both ran into the Entranced Demon In and Enslaved Demon Jin.

"Well, well, well! Look who we have here. Two brats dressed in some childish getups." In taunted.

"Hey! I have you know that this is my magical uniform!" Aisha growled at him.

'Is my clothes really that childish...?' Elsword thought to himself as he looked at his Infinity Sword Promotion outfit.

"Doesn't matter..." Jin said as she softly licked her blades. "We're going to teach you kids a valuable lesson from us demon twins."

"We'll just see about that!" Elsword smirked as he took out his great sword and Conwell from his sheath. Heen decided to fight against In as he sword tackled him to a stone wall.

After Jin looked what happened to In, she turned as Aisha kicked her in the face. "Don't turn awat from your opponent pal! That's the rule in battle." She taunted.

"Grrr! Insolent little-!" Jin growled as she readied her blades.

"Get off of me!" In roared as Elsword jumped away from him.

"Try and get this off! **Rage Cutter!** " He summoned multiple swords from the ground as In defended himself.

"YOU SIGNIFICANT LITTLE!" In was going to show no mercy to Elsword. He forgets about playing with him and decided to use the big ones. He summons a green and black attractive void pulling Elsword into it. He tries to outrun it but the force we so great, he was slowly getting pulled in. "Try and laugh at this!" He then detonated the void as Elsword squealed as he took damage from the void and was sent flying into the rocks.

"Grrr! I'm not done yet!" Elsword growled as he got up and charged to him again. The battle went on as the enemies kept repeating their moves over and over. **"** **Sword Fall!"** A Elsword launches his magic swords to In. He got him but it wasn't enough to bring him down. Elsword charged for another attack but kept getting caught in his Attraction Void and got sent flying into a pile of rocks once more.

"Augh!" He groaned. "Geez! I don't know what's more nerve-wracking. In's stupid magic void attacks?"

 **"Impact Hammer!"** Meanwhile, a purple haired Dimension Witch activated her Impact Hammer to stun Jin. She managed to stun her a little but Jin was right back to battle. Before Aisha could even more back, Jin used **Darkness Explosion** to send Aisha right into Elsword.

"Oof!" Elsword groaned again.

"In's void attacks?" Aisha grunted. "Try dark explosions for a change..."

"Looks like we have them cornered, Jin." In snickered. "I was expecting a little bit of more entertainment.

"Doesn't matter." Jin sighed. "Let's just get this over with and finish them off."

"NO! I want to see for this moment; watch them squirm! Now tell me, so-called El Search Party, any last requests?" He asked preparing another void.

Elsword sighed as he tends to give up. "Well, if this really is it... then I guess I would like to-" He was immediately cut by his purple-haired friend.

"HOLD ON!" Aisha shouted as she instantly got up. "Why do YOU get to make the last requests?"

"Cause he asked me?" Elsword said as he got up.

"No. He asked **us**. I have to say too, you know."

Elsword was against that idea. "Do not!"

"Do so!"

"DO NOT!

"DO SO!"

"Okay! Okay! In cried out as he couldn't take this anymore. "You get **two** last requests! One for each of you!" Jin groaned as she decided to not be involved in this.

Elsword and Aisha agreed to that and decided to think about their last request. "Now! For mine..." But before Aisha was about to say her last request, she was cut off by her red-haired friend.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You get to go first?" Elsword complained. "What if I wanna go first?"

"Then tough!" Aisha countered.

"Yeah! Tough for you maybe."

NO! FOR YOU!" And it went on and on and on.

"...This is getting ridiculously nowhere." Jin sighed as she facepalmed.

In groaned louder as he went between Elsword and Aisha to stop their babbling and find a way to settle the argument. "ENOUGH! We'll flip a coin!" He stated as he took out a coin. Elsword and Aisha didn't get it at first, but then realised that In's playing it out with a game of Heads or Tails.

"Eh! Go heads!" Elsword said as he betted heads. In flipped the coin in the air. But as soon as he grabbed it, Aisha came to a halt.

"Wait! I want heads." She stated as In groaned even louder.

"Well, too bad." Elsword smirked.

"I DON'T THINK SO!"

In has finally had it. "AUGH! YOU TWO ARE INSUFFEREABLE!" He could not last another argument between the two brats. "No last requests! No coin flips! NO NOTHING!" She shouted as he threw the coin away. "I'll just reduce you both to torn pages of paper and THAT'S THAT!"

"You know, we could have done this in the first place..." Jin sighed as she walked beside him. "But you just had to waste our time on stupid offerings."

"Shut up! I didn't see you do anything!"

"Whatever, let's waste them already..." They both turn to the heroes who are suddenly smirking for some reason catching them by surprise.

"One thing though..." Elsword said first.

"We're not really cornered anymore..." Aisha said as she was rotating her fingers. "So we're going to finish this with a gigantic bang! Let's go, Elsword!"

"Come on!" Elsword and Aisha's energy began to rise to the max. The demons began to shiver to their presence of power.

 **"BLADE RAIN!"** Elsword embodied the power of Conwell into a huge sheath and summons a massive rain of blades all around the area. The demon twins growled in pain as every sword sliced them with bloody cuts. After Elsword finished his Hyper Active, it was Aisha's turn.

 **"FATE SPACE!"** Aisha trapped her enemies within a powerful web of time and space which restrains their movements and then she pulled the trigger and landed a gigantic explosion.

Out of the smoke came out the two demons who crashed into the rocks as their clothes were ultimately torn.

"I... I have a last request..." Jin coughed as In looked at her for an answer. "No more last requests..." She stated before passing out.

* * *

 **After finishing the dungeon**

"Aaaaah! Time to get some grub!" Elsword yawned as he stretched his arms in the air. He decided to get some lunch after rescuing Ifritan from the Temple of Fire.

Aisha who decided to go with Elsword for lunch wanted to say something about the battle between them and the Demon twins. "Um... Elsword?"

"What's up, Aisha?" When he looked at her, Aisha began to blush red as she looked away from him a bit.

"Well, I just wanted to say..." She began to blush even harder as her tsundere side began to cut in again. "sorry about the argument about the last request thing. I just wanted go first..."

"...Yeah. I'm sorry too. I just want to say my last request too."

"What were you going to say, exactly?" Aisha asked curious.

"How your bust size wasn't as big as I hope it would be..."

"WHAT!?"

"Let's just say I didn't expect your breasts to become bigger than before."

"... Is that so...?" He aura began to grew fierce as Elsword sweatdropped. He then decided to make a run for it while Aisha was chasing him with her staff. "AND JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?"

"To the food court obviously!" Elsword shouted. "Besides, you haven't told me YOUR last request!"

"IT WAS 'YOU'RE STILL A BRAT THAN USUAL, YOU BIG DUMMY!'"

"YOU CALL THAT A LAST REQUEST!?"

"SHUT UP!" The two kept running as they were heading to the food court of Lanox.

* * *

 **Extra Clip**

It was quiet in Lanox. The sky was black and blue, the stars were twinkling, and a purple-haired magician was lying down on the ground relaxing as she was enjoying the sights.

"Ahh... Nothing like the stars on a clear night..." She sighs deeply. She looked at the stars to see symbols and lines in her eyes. "Ooh! There's Big Dipper! Ah! The symbol of Taurus! Ooh! A shooting star..." She then notice something weird about the shooting star. "A really close shooting star..." She muttered as the shooting star was coming closer towards her. "Like really, REALLY CLOSE!"

Before Aisha could even do anything, the mysterious shooting star exploded into her as she was sent flying into the air and tumbled down in front of her red-haired boyfriend and the rest of the gang.

"You know, Aisha. There are many better places to stargaze than the Geyser Plains." Rena gave her a sigh. Apparently, Aisha was stargazing at the Geyser Plains and meteors were coming out of them at this time of the night. Unfortunately, Aisha didn't know that.

"You picked this out of all the places..." Elsword groaned.

"Fun seeing enough stars that'll last me in a long time." Aisha grumbled thoughtlessly loud out of dizziness before she collapsed.

* * *

 **That's that for this IS X DW. This didn't really have much romance but it was pretty funny as it symbolises the relationship between Elsword and Aisha. Next will be RS X VP, I'll see you there!**


	5. The Relationship Talk (RS X VP)

**GL (GalaxyLight): Aight! Time to start RS X VP. Havin been around I know, but I had lots of work to do, so don't blame me for it.**

 **In this chapter, Elsword and Aisha are going to talk about what their team up is all about - in the middle of a rumble! Truly touching, you're gonna be all choked up. Get it!?**

 **Classes**

 **Elsword: Rune Slayer**

 **Aisha: Void Princess**

 **Rena: Wind Sneaker**

 **Raven: Reckless Fist**

 **Eve: Code: Nemesis**

* * *

In a big battle in the middle of Velder, Elsword and Aisha were left to be outnumbered by an army of demons. But that didn't stop them from fighting. They were both going to give it all they got on them.

" **Rising Slash!** " Elsword cried out as he summons 5 energy swords from the ground and stroke 8 demons. "Hey, Aisha!" He said kicking a demon out of the way. "Question for you!" He asked his dark princess when he thought of something between him and Aisha.

" **Hell Stone!** " Aisha cried out as she summons a hellish stone that took out 5 demons. "Hit me, Els!" She replied agreeing to answer his question. She levitated a demon and then threw it at Elsword who slashes him in half.

"Are we equal... in our relationship?" Elsword asked her in curiosity.

For a second, Aisha didn't understand what he meant but just answered it anyway when she knew what to answer. "Of course we are." She replied again before ducking when two demons on the opposite sides of her accidentally hit each other. "We both use magic powers. You handle the enemies with melee, while I handle them with long-range." She then got in front of some demons and activated **Dark Wave** and poisoned her enemies.

"Actually, that's not what I meant." Elsword said as he activated **Luna Blade** to charge at a line of 4 demons and decimated them.

"Oh! Then did you mean you just have runes while I have dark magic powers that can kill our enemies in a different way." Aisha explained to him.

"Well..."

"Don't be such a worrywart. We both have strong powers that can easily whup out these guys out of commission, you know?" She then activated **Hell Drop** where she summons the gate of darkness to drop demonic stones on a target location which was a whole 10 rows of demons whom she annihilated.

"After all, we've been friends for quite some time," She then spotted Elsword being struggle by surrounded demons. That however didn't make Aisha worry, instead. "We should know everything much about ourselves." She finished as she used **Dark Burst** to shoot multiple dark balls at the demons surrounding Elsword, including the one holding onto him which Elsword ducked his head down to avoid getting hit by the dark balls.

"Actually... That's not what I meant either." Elsword told her as he landed back into the ground.

Aisha became really confused now. "Then what did you mean on your mind?" She asked while getting beside him and started using **Dark Wave** repeatedly on her enemies.

" **Storm Blade!** " Elsword shouted as he sends out a storm of blades around him and killed off 15 demons. "Well, if all things are equal," Elsword was about to tell her the main question; "How come I just took out my 89th demon and... you're only at 43?"

"43!?" Aisha gasped as not only Elsword was counting his and her kills but also the fact Elsword killed way more than she did. Angered, she held her staff tightly and began to release the darkness. "Well, not for long... 44! 45! 46! 47!" She shouted as she was constantly taking the demons one by one without stopping. Elsword could do nothing but watch. In fact, all demons were aiming at her now as they all ignore Elsword.

"Elsword!" Elsword heard a cry from his elven friend along with a black-haired swordsman and an emotionless Nasod. "Are you alright!?" She asked him.

"Don't worry, Rena. We're fine." Elsword smiled at them.

"What's happening over there?" Eve asked pointing at the horde of demons sorrounding a certain someone.

Elsword stared at the horde and sweatdropped. "Let's just say That I think I created a monster." He laughed poorly.

The three were confused until they heard a familiar magician's voice. "A monster!? Where!? He should count for double!" She said looking for the monster. Instead she gave up and started taking out the demons again.

The rest of the team just stared at the horde of demons as they were all getting sent flying about. "...shouldn't we help her?" Raven asked the team.

"Nah. Let her be." Raven was about to protest until Elsword finished his words. "She just wants to beat my killing high score. Besides she can handle them on her own."

" **Abyss Angkor!** " Aisha sloudly as she summons a giant Angkor and pulled in her enemies and blasted a furious beam from hell vaporising all the demons that was left.

"See?" Elsword smiled. The rest of the team said nothing as they all rolled their eyes.

* * *

After the crazy killing spree from Aisha, the demons retreated. The heroes claimed victory for the time being. While resting, Aisha went to Elsword to ask him something.

"So... How many did I kill now?" Aisha smirked as if she was teasing.

"Well... Considering the demons who went for you, I've counted and the result was... 46 demons." Elsword answered. "So that means you got-" He was immeditaley cut off by the purple-haired magician.

"88!? I lost to you by 1 demon!?" She shouted in shock. Elsword smirked as he nodded. "Grrrr. Next time, I will beat you! That's a promise! You got that?"

"I got it, I got it." Elsword smiled. "That is if you can keep up with me."

"...You're looking for another match."

"I don't see why not. Let's go!" Elsword smirked again as he prepared his sword.

"You're on!" Aisha took out her staff and the two of them started battling each other.

"They're very energetic, aren't they?" Eve said sipping her tea.

"They are. They're getting along very fine." Rena smiled.

* * *

 **Bonus Scene**

Elsword and Aisha were relaxing in Hamel taking a break after a long battle. Elsword was just eating his meat while Aisha was spinning her coin with her finger when she heard rumors that throwing a coin in the ocean while making a wish will come true.

"So you just toss a coin and make a wish?" Aisha asked Elsword.

"It's that simple." He answered

Aisha accepts that fact slightly. "I wish I could teleport!" She shouted as she threw the coin into the ocean.

"You can teleport..." Elsword reminded her.

"Oh..." She began to think of something else. "I wish I had strong powers!" She shouted as she threw her second coin.

"You do. Your dark powers count, don't they?" Elsword said.

Aisha just groaned. "Then I give up. What is there left to wish for?

Elsword was about to answer her until something was appearing in front of them, and they were feared. "How about we wish we'd picked a spot where a Coral Sea Serpent wasn't hanging out!?" Elsword stated while dropping his meat shivering at the sea monster along with Aisha doing the same thing. The Sea Serpent created a giant water wave which swallowed both Elsword and Aisha into the sea. Luckily they ended up in a ledge as they were close to the Outskirts of Resiam.

Aisha was lying there covered in seaweed. Elsword had the same thing except there were coins dropping into him. Ironically those were actually the coins Aisha threw into the ocean.

"Worst... Money... I've ever... spent!" Aisha groaned.

 **That was just hilarious! Next will be LK & EM. I wonder what they're going to do together. Maybe something at home?**


	6. The Cooking (LK X EM)

**GL (GalaxyLight): Okay, time to focus on this one. It's time for some Lord Knight X Elemental Master fun.**

 **This one is more lively than the others. Elsword learned how to cook from Rena and Elesis. Aisha begun having interest of cooking, though Elsword isn't sure if he should let her learn this or not.**

 **Elsword: Lord Knight**

 **Aisha: Elemental Master**

 **Elesis: Grand Master**

 **Ara: Sakra Devanam**

* * *

Aisha was staying at Elsword and Elesis's house for lunch. The weather was ridiculously hot. Aisha had to leave her coat out and know all she has is a buttoned shirt and a skirt. Elsword was just wearing a normal shirt and some shorts. Elesis wears the same as Elsword, except that she's wearing long pants despite the heat in the house.

Elsword began chopping up some onions until he notices his purple-haired friend staring at his work with sparkles around her face. He didn't say anything, he just stared at her. Aisha doesn't notice Elsword looking at her, she kept staring at the onions as if she was in a trance.

"You really like watching people cook, don't you?" Elsword said to her, deciding that he wanted Aisha to snap out of it. " Aisha flinched in shock, realising her red-haired friend was watching her the whole time. "You've been staring like that since I started." And she totally prophesized it.

"N-NO!... You like watching people cook!? I totally don't think boys that can cook are cool and definitely totally don't want to be someone who wants to cook!" Aisha began bursting out with crazy excuses that are almost lies. Her tsundere side was going berserk. Elsword notices too.

"Uh, yeah, uh-huh, sure..." He remarked plainly. "By the way, your antenna hair is going nuts... like a frill" Aisha squeaked as she notices her antenna hair is going insane as she was flustering. She stopped it once she has calmed down.

While Aisha was looking at some cook books, Elsword and his red-haired sister were discussing about Aisha's interest at the table. While they were discussing, Elesis was doing a little bit of paperwork. "Oh really?" Elesis questioned. "Aisha has taken interest in cooking?"

"Yeah..." Her brother answered. "Well, there were signs of it a long time ago..." Then his head began to slowly drop down. "But... cooking, no..."

Elesis was surprised that he refused to let her cook. She didn't understand why he wouldn't let her do something simple. She was about to question him more, but when she saw his face became very tense, she became worried and decided to ask carefully one at a time. "Is there a reason why you won't teach her?" She asked him after she finished her work as she was sorting her papers neatly.

"Well, you know how Aisha is always so serious and kind of zealous, right?" Elsword reminded her. She slightly nodded. "I figured the second I start teaching her... She just wouldn't stop trying..." His voice became much lower as black smoke of worry and depression was flowing around him. Elesis's eyes widened at the sight of her brother's mood. "And then I think, what if she tried to surprise me by cooking secretly when I'm not around. I wouldn't be able to fight without worrying about her in the kitchen..." He muttered. "But cooking together does sound kind of nice in a way... But then there's that and..."

Elesis was frightened to see Elsword act that way as he was muttering. She never saw him act so serious and worried like that even once, especially when he actually looks... scary. This is the first time Elesis was ever scared of her own brother. _"For Elsword to get this worked up over one simple thing..."_ She thought to herself. " _He must like Aisha quite much."_ Elesis finally let out a sigh. "I know you're worried Elsword, but just because Aisha can do something doesn't mean you have to worry about her." Elesis explained to him. "You and her have differences. Sometimes, there's a lot to look out for, but that doesn't mean you can't teach them to learn. If Aisha wants to cook, then let her cook. It's what she wants to do. Besides, she's old enough to cook. So please, just teach her. It's not very hard, you know."

Elsword wasn't speaking for a while. He lets out a sigh. "You're right. I can't worry about her forever." He got out of his chair and went to where Aisha was.

"Elsword? What is it?" Aisha asked him what he wants.

"Alright, Aisha! We'll start off learning how to peel veggies!" Elsword stated.

"Wha!? Elsword!? What's gotten into you all of the sudden!?" Aisha cried out shocked with Elsword's statement. She never had a thought about Elsword teaching her how to cook.

"You want to cook, right? Then I'll help you everywhere I can! Gogogo!" He held up Aisha and then pushed her to the kitchen.

"OW! Okay! Okay! You don't need to push me like that!" Aisha yelped as they got to the kitchen. Elesis just chuckled.

In the kitchen, Elsword and Aisha got their aprons on and began to work. Elsword took out some potatoes, cucumbers and carrots. "Okay, let's start by peeling these vegetables." Elsword said as he handed her a plastic knife with a small blade at the side.

"Leave it to me!" Aisha nodded. She began to try and peel off a potato. Though, rather than peeling them, she was cutting the skin off which also leaves most of the insides out. When she was done, the potato was almost as small as a marble. "IT'S NOT WORKING!" Aisha shouted as she lowered herself to the ground defeated miserably.

"That's because you're not doing it right?" Elsword groaned. "Here! Let me show you." He got behind Aisha, held her hands and demonstrated on how to peel with a knife with your hands. As Elsword was teaching her, Aisha was blushing mad. It wasn't because that Elsword's helping her, but because her hands are being held by him. She tried not to say anything not just to interrupt him but also be careful of the knife she's holding.

After they finished peeling, it was fully well done. "There we go." Elsword smiled as he let go of Aisha's hands. Aisha held onto the table with steam flowing out of her red face.

"You know..." She said as she got back up. "Can't I just use my wind magic to cut the skin off? If I can, why didn't you let me do it?"

"Sanitation purposes." Elsword answered. "Also you'll make a mess in the house, and sis will scold us for that. Now let's get straight to the chopping."

Each of them grabbed a slightly bigger knife and began chopping the cucumbers first. Elsword was doing fine, but Aisha was having a bit of a problem. She can't line the cucumber properly and her cutting isn't very straight. The result wasn't well for her.

"You make it look so easy..." Aisha sweatdropped as she was comparing her results to Elsword's.

"Well, practise, practise, practise." Elsword said repeatedly. "We should start with the basics, cutting, sautéing and stewing. Once you're comfortable with those, we can move onto seasoning, and finally presentation."

"Presentation?" Aisha questioned. "Like this?" She then handed Elsword a photo of Ara's dish which was messed up literally and it was totally black.

"N-No... Not like that... That is called a disaster." Elsword groaned. "Also, where did you get that?"

"In the photo book of our adventures." Aisha answered as she showed him the photo album. Elsword just sweatdropped a bit.

Follwing the steps, Elsword and Aisha began cutting the vegetables into bits. After that, they started sautéing the bits before placing them into the stew to mix all up with a balanced heat. Though Aisha almost burned the stew when she turned up the heat too high. Luckily Elsword managed to lower the heat before it got burned. Aisha apologised after that mistake.

After the stew was cooked, they began seasoning it with parsley, salt, and some special liquid made by Elsword and Elesis themselves, it makes the taste of the food very stunning and delicious.

While Elsword and Aisha were still in the kitchen, Elesis was preparing the table, and after she has finished, she went to stack the boxes that were sent by the army. She groaned at the pile of stuff that were sent and placed them in the corner.

In no time at all, Elsword and Aisha have finally finished their stew. The stew was very yellowish and bright, it looked very fine and edible to eat. "Hm. You two did a pretty good job at cooking, despite the problem you two had a few minutes ago." Elesis quoted sweatdropping the pair. "Nevertheless, let's eat!"

The three sat down in the table. They both grabbed their spoons, dip into the stew and were almost about to sip it. Ironically, they were all doing it at the same time. Once they've all sipped it, all of them froze as the stew was in their tongues. All of the sudden, there was a flowery background around them. They all closed their with relaxation and deliciousness.

"Wow! It's great!" Aisha was the first one to comment.

"Yeah! It's delicious!" Elsword commented next.

"This really is good. You two really DID do a good job cooking, even though Aisha almost burned the stew." Elesis smirked, embarrassing the purple-haired girl. "Still, you did great for a beginner."

"Of course! My work can't possibly go wrong." Aisha smiled arrogantly after she hid her embarrassment.

Elsword just sighed. "Even though you couldn't peel the vegetables probably." He reminded her. "Also you were stirring the stew so fast you made a mess in the kitchen table. Not to mention, that you add too much salt in there. And don't forget the fact that I-"

"Okay! Okay! Okay! I may have done a few mistakes here and there! Just stop already!" Aisha pouted. Elesis just laughed.

* * *

 **GL: Oh Aisha! Welp, that ends this chapter. I dunno when I'm gonna come back here again. Stories these days are hard to do when thinking lots of ideas. Anyway, see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
